A Mistake That Was Bound to Happen
by Olddeadaccountplz
Summary: [the old Seiichiro Tatsumi fic] XD; I'm back and I'm reposting my stories. A GraviGundam Wing crossover


{*Tsuzuki-chan walks out on the stage with her signs. She holds up one that says: "Hello, minna-san! This is a strange attempt at a universe that should never been thought of...a Gravitation/Gundam Wing crossover!!! Especially the kind I've thought of....Oh, Note before reading: I didn't take into account a height and weight difference between two characters. Just assume that with my magic powers that they're the same. You'll see who I mean, probably. MAJOR OCCness. I can't remember the other notes. This was almost rated R, but it's PG-13. I think it rides the line." Tsuzuki-chan runs off stage before she is killed.*}  
  
A Mistake that Was Bound to Happen Eventually by Tsuzuki-chan (Seiichiro Tatsumi)  
  
----(Scene 01: The Safehouse)----  
  
Trowa sat down at the table like he had done every morning sence he had arrived in Tokyo last week. Appearently, there was an order from the doctors (more specifically, Professor G) to obtain the signatures of Sakuma Ryuichi and Shindo Shuiichi on a secret document. Trowa knew better to believe lies such as these. Duo just wanted to get a CD autographed by the two pop singers named Sakuma Ryuichi and Shindo Shuiichi. Trowa sipped his coffee and continued to read the newspaper. Wufei came down the stairs for breakfast, getting some toast Quatre and made for everybody before he left to go do some shopping.  
  
"Yo," Wufei said. Wufei didn't usually speak in his usual tone in the mornings, as Trowa knew. "Good morning, Trowa. Where's your other half?"  
  
Trowa folded the newspaper over and handed it to Wufei. "Quatre? Oh, he's shopping out and around." Trowa got all chibi, and Wufei could almost see the shoujo anime bubbles and hearts flying around. "Then we're going to go have lunch at the cafe on the left side of N-G Plaza Street and..."  
  
"Please stop it, Trowa. I'm about to puke at the sheer cuteness of it all," said Wufei to the very out of character Trowa. "What about the Baka and his mate?"  
  
"Um, Duo and Heero have gone to work on the 'Secret Mission'."  
  
"That's a crock of shit. Duo's getting autographs from Nittle Grasper and BAD LUCK."  
  
"I know. What's worse is that Heero's tagging along with him."  
  
"Seriously."  
  
"I'll be going to wander the city, then to the cafe to meet Quatre. Ja ne," Trowa said as he left the table, put on his shoes, and left the safehouse.  
  
"Damn, maybe I should do something today. Playing Xenogears all day is getting old..," mumbled Wufei to himself.  
  
----(Scene 02: The Eiri Apartement)----  
  
"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIII!!!"  
  
Yuki Eiri looked up his laptop for a moment, still having the reflex of responding to his name, then continued to work on his newest novel once he realized who called his name. Then, a pink flash ran into his office, onto his lap, and glomped the hell out of him.  
  
"Yuki Yuki Yuki Yuki Yuki!!!" said the pink flash, also known as Shuiichi. "I'm gonna go to the mall for a while! Wanna come???"  
  
"...No. That's not the type of 'come' I'm interested in," mumbled Yuki under his breath, not to anyone really. Shuiichi frowned and did his first cry of the day. Finally, Shuiichi got his composure back.  
  
"We can do that later, ne?" said Shuiichi slyly. Yuki nodded, but wasn't really paying attention too much. "Well, I'm off!!! See you later, Yuki!!!" Shuiichi kissed Yuki, then ran out the door.  
  
"Baka."  
  
----(Scene 03: West Part of a Mall in Tokyo)----  
  
Quatre smiled as he looked in the clothing stores of the mall. He looked at his watch; he was going to meet Trowa at the cafe on the right side of N- G Plaza Street soon.  
  
----(Scene 04: Arcade on the left side of N-G Plaza Street)----  
  
"Look!!! Pika-pika!!!" said the very genki Sakuma Ryuichi as he pointed at the SS score on DDR. "Touma!!! Kumagoro and I are pika-pika!!! Pika- pika, too!!!" Ryuichi jumped up and down on the dance pad.  
  
"I think that there are other people in line, Sakuma-san..," chuckled Touma. "But I'll be happy to join you later. I'm going to go to the cafe to get some coffee. I'll be be soon."  
  
"HAI!" said Ryuichi happily. He took his pink partner in crime and made his little stuffed paw wave. "Byebye, Touma! Kumagoro says byebye, too!!!" Touma waved good bye to both Ryuiichi and Kumagoro as he left the arcade and went to the cafe nearby.  
  
----(Scene 05: East Part of a Mall in Tokyo)----  
  
"What makes you think that BAD LUCK or Nittle Grasper will be at a mall...full of people...ON A WEEKEND?" exclaimed Heero as he sat at the food court of the mall with his koi.  
  
"They have to go to the mall too!" said Duo.  
  
"..."  
  
"They do!!! I know they just do!"  
  
"How?" questioned the Japanese boy.  
  
"Simple: hair dye."  
  
"Ahh..."  
  
"Wait! Look!" said Duo in a hushed tone. "It's Shindo Shuiichi!" Heero glanced over to see the pink-haired singer walk right past them to a music store. He might have had a hat and sunglasses on, but it was the real Shuiichi.  
  
"...That's him alright."  
  
"C'mon!!!" Duo pulled Heero right out of his seat and ran after Shuiichi.  
  
----(Scene 06: The Cafe on the Left Side of N-G Plaza Street)----  
  
Trowa walked in the cafe. He then spotted his blonde lover at the table near the corner of the cafe. Sure, he was wearing a black hat, a long black coat with feathers, and black gloves. Quatre must have gotten some new clothes while shopping... "Oi! Quatre! It's me, Trowa!"  
  
~+~  
  
Touma looked at the tall boy who had just entered the cafe. My God. That boy has an ass that's finer than Eiri-san's...Hey, he just called me...This "Trowa" has mistaken me for "Quatre". How many people look like me? Heh, this might be a little fun. "Trowa" looks like a good lay, too...But he's probably half my age. Aw, what the hell. "I'm over here, Trowa!" Touma called sweetly.  
  
~+~  
  
Trowa sat down next to "Quatre", and kissed him sweetly. "How did your shopping go?"  
  
"Great," Touma said just as sweetly as before. God, my luck is great!!! He does think I'm his lover!!! Seems like the type for innocent and shy ones...I can do that. Might as well get right to business, hehehe. "I've got a present for you, Trowa-san...."  
  
----(Scene 07: The Cafe on the Right Side of N-G Plaza Street)----  
  
Quatre was very worried. Trowa was over twenty minutes late! And Trowa- san was NEVER late.... The blonde boy stirred his tea with his straw quietly.  
  
Then he saw the strangest sight to ever be seen by human eyes.  
  
"Pika-pika pika-pika with my Love-Bunny...," sang a voice that could be heard from outside the cafe. From what Quatre could tell, it was the famous singer, Sakuma Ryuichi. Now, seeing Sakuma-san was a great thing, but what followed him was the killer. Ryuichi was walking, no, skipping with Chang Wufei. Wufei had the biggest smile on his face ever. "Hey!!! IT'S TOUMA!!!" called Ryuichi, as he and Wufei skipped over and sat down. "Touma never came back for Kumagoro and Ryuichi! But I found my Love- Bunny!!!" Ryuichi managed to go from sad to happy in a matter of milliseconds.  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm not Touma...I'm Quatre..," said the blonde boy. "How are you doing, Wufei?"  
  
Wufei was glomping, and being glomped, by Ryuichi, but was able to reply somehow. "I thought that was you over across the street, Quatre."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Oh no!!! That was Touma, wasn't it?" Ryuichi cried to both of his bunnies. He turned back to Quatre. "You and Touma are almost exactly alike!!! You even sound like him!!! But that guy was with Touma, so I thought he wasn't Touma!!!" The singer held up his Kumagoro, "That's Touma over there! Not here!"  
  
"Wait....What do you mean by...'guy'....?" asked Quatre nervously.  
  
"Trowa. That guy was taking Trowa to a bar. Trowa probably thought Seguchi Touma was you...," said Wufei slowly. Ryuichi held Kumagoro to his ear.  
  
"Kumagoro knows where Touma and your friend are!!! Let's go!!!" Ryuichi grabbed onto Wufei and ran out of the cafe, with Quatre following close behind.  
  
----(Scene 08: Karaoke Bar, Booth C)----  
  
Heero Yui was in Hell. He'd do anything for his Duo, except one thing: sing. And they were at a karaoke bar. Duo had met Shindo Shuiichi, and they became friends FAST. Soon, they met up with Shuichi's lover, Eiri Yuki. Yuki and Heero got along great. Duo and Shuiichi had decided that they should go to a karaoke bar, get a booth/room, and go crazy. Of course, Shuiichi took Heero and Duo back to Yuki's apartment to get his love to go to. Finally, they (Duo and Shuiichi) got Yuki to go with them to the bar and have fun.  
  
"You're so cool, Shuiichi!" cried Duo.  
  
"So are you!!!" said Shuiichi. They had just finished singing "Sleepless Beauty" for the third time in a row.  
  
"Baka," both Heero and Yuki said at the same time to their respective partners. They looked at eachother and smiled. It was a begining of a beautiful friendship.  
  
"I'm going to go smoke. Want to join me?" Yuki said. Heero nodded and left the room.  
  
"What do you want to sing now?" asked Duo.  
  
"Oooh! How 'bout 'Love Me' by Hong Kong Knife?" said Shuiichi happily.  
  
"Hai!!!"  
  
----(Scene 09: Karaoke Bar, Booth E)----  
  
That was close, thought Seguchi Touma, that was Eiri-san... I don't think he saw me, though.  
  
"What is it you wanted to show me?" Trowa said, looking very innocent. Touma giggled. "I didn't know you liked to do karaoke..." Touma locked the door behind him and smiled. He walked over to the machine and put in a list of songs for play, and Trowa sat down. "I didn't know that you liked BAD LUCK and NG, either." Trowa said, smiling.  
  
"I do...NG is better, though," Touma purred. He climbed onto Trowa's lap and pressed the boy against the wall of the booth. "I want you, Trowa-san. Right now."  
  
The tall boy blushed deeply, and was becoming quite aroused by his "koi"'s forceful behavior. And he could tell that his "koi" was becoming quite aroused himself. Touma quickly threw off his hat and his jacket. Then he started to literally rip off most of Trowa's clothing, then most of his own. "Quatre...!!!"  
  
"Shhh, don't speak right now..," Touma whispered. "Do you like how I feel on you?"  
  
"Hai..." Trowa said. "This is...my...dream....Quatre...."  
  
"Good," the fake Quatre said. He started to lick around Trowa's nipple, causing the boy to moan. Touma nibbled up to Trowa's lips, licking them. "Tell me what you want..."  
  
"I...want you...."  
  
"Oh, Trowa-san...one thing...."  
  
"What is it, Quatre?"  
  
"CALL ME MASTER!!!" Some how from his jacket, Touma produced a cat o' nine tails.  
  
"Yes, Master Quatre!!!" cried Trowa.  
  
----(Scene 10: Outside the Karaoke Bar)---  
  
Eiri Yuki and Heero Yui stood outside of the bar, both smoking. Not many knew that the Perfect Soldier was a smoker.  
  
"...Was I the only one that saw Seguchi Touma of Nittle Grasper pulling my friend Trowa into a booth?" Heero asked, breaking the calm silence.  
  
"You know that guy?" Yuki said. "He's going to be molested."  
  
"Ahh, he needs it."  
  
"Okay, good."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"Want to go have a four-way?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Cool. How 'bout when we get back to my place?"  
  
"Let's tell the others when we go back inside."  
  
Just then, what appeared to be Quatre, Wufei, and Ryuichi came running around the corner. Quatre looked as if he had the Dragonball Z battle aura. Wufei was carrying Ryuichi piggy-back style, with Kumagoro in Ryuichi's grasp.  
  
"He's SO dead!!!" screamed a Zero-System filled voice.  
  
Heero and Yuki both dropped their cigarettes and said at the same time: "Oh shit."  
  
----(Scene 11: Karaoke Bar, Booth E)----  
  
Trowa shivered as Touma licked the open wounds on his back. "Oh...Master..."  
  
Suddenly, the door flung open, and there stood a Zero System Quatre. "Hold it there, Seguchi-san!!!"  
  
Trowa's head shot up, and he blinked. "Two...Quatres???"  
  
Ryuichi climbed off of Wufei's back, with Kumagoro in hand. "They look the same, Kumagoro!!! What will we do???" Quatre started to regain his sanity and walked over to Trowa.  
  
"It's me...Quatre," said the real Quatre.  
  
"No, I am!" said Touma.  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"I'd never wear underwear like that around Trowa-san!!!" said the real Quatre, pointing at Touma.  
  
"Oh, yeah?!" Touma sprang onto Quatre, ripping off his clothes much in the same fashion he did with Trowa. Quatre was sporting a black thong, much like Touma. Ryuichi quickly covered Kumagoro's eyes. "That's what I thought!"  
  
"You bitch!"  
  
"Skank!"  
  
"Slut!"  
  
"Whore!"  
  
"Hoochie!"  
  
"Hussie!"  
  
"Minmei!"  
  
"Oh, you are so dead!" screamed Quatre. He jumped onto Touma like the man owed him child support. The two nearly-naked look-alikes rolled around on the floor, biting, scratching, clawing, spitting, and punching each other like there was no tomorrow. Trowa just stared and, well, was getting very...horny in spite of himself. Wufei decided to leave the room, taking his new lover with him.  
  
----(Scene 12: Karaoke Bar, Booth C)----  
  
Duo and Shuiichi had just finished a song when they heard something that sounded like two girls screeching at the top of their lungs, and probably at eachother.  
  
"Sounds like a catfight," Duo said. "And a pretty rough one at that."  
  
"Yeah! 'Prolly something about nail polish," chuckled Shuiichi.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened up and two flashed darted in.  
  
"Wufei!" said Duo.  
  
"Ryuiichi!" said Shuiichi.  
  
"The Toumas are fighting!!!" said Ryuiichi, curling up in a ball in Wufei's lap and clutching his pink bunny. "Kumagoro is scared!"  
  
"Toumas? As in Seguchi Touma, and as in more than one?" asked Shuiichi. "One is enough for us!!!"  
  
"Yes and no," said Wufei calmly. He looked up at Duo. "What I think happened is Touma tried to/did seduce Trowa...."  
  
"And Quatre found out, ne?" completed Duo. "Can I assume the school girls screaming across the hall are them?"  
  
"Yes, you can. It's pretty amazing that they look and sound so much alike, seeing that Touma is exactly twice Quatre's age. No, wait, that's scary..," said Wufei.  
  
"What about Trowa?"  
  
"Uh...well...he's..fine, I think."  
  
"He's happy!" said Ryuichi happily. "Happy, happy, happy! I'm happy with my Love Bunny!!!" Ryuichi glomped Wufei.  
  
----(Scene 13: Outside the Karaoke Bar)(The following conversation is translated in italics)----  
  
"...(I'm horny)" said Yuki. Heero agreed.  
  
"...?(Want to go get the other two?)"  
  
Yuki nodded and replied, "........ .....(I'd give them a couple more minutes. I say ten.)"  
  
".....(Okay.)"  
  
"......."  
  
"......."  
  
"... ...?(Hey... Do I look fat in this spandex?)" asked Heero.  
  
"...(Nope. You have a great ass.)" responded Yuki.  
  
"....(Thanks, man)"  
  
----(Scene 14: Karaoke Bar, Booth E)----  
  
Touma and Quatre continued with their catfight for awhile, but Quatre grabbed onto to Touma and was able to come back to he pasifist self.  
  
"Why in Allah's name are we fighting?" Quatre asked the older man as he strattled him. He let his hold go and got off of Touma. "I mean, we could....just..."  
  
"Share?" Touma said happily.  
  
"Exactly!!!" giggled the blonde boy.  
  
"I don't think Trowa-san would mind," Touma said as he motioned to Trowa, who was knocked unconcious in the middle of the epic battle with a speaker. "By the way, your skin is so smooth and soft!!!"  
  
"Tee hee! Thank you!"  
  
"Let's get this guy to my car and go back to my place. Oh, there's a chick at my house that's s'post to be my wife. Just ignore the wench."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
----(@)----  
  
Heero Yui went to Yuki's apartment with Duo, Shuiichi, and Yuki, where they had an orgy. Heero is now greater friends with Yuki than ever before.  
  
Duo Maxwell became the second vocalist for the band BAD LUCK. He is still called 'baka' by his lover, Heero.  
  
Trowa Barton went to Seguchi Touma's place, where he finally left virginity. He can now tell the difference between Quatre and Touma.  
  
Quatre Reberba Winner was introduced into the world of S&M by his mentor, Touma. He can now hide a whip in his vest.  
  
Chang Wufei quickly fell in love with the pop singer, Sakuma Ryuichi. They now live in an apartment near Eiri Yuki's.  
  
Shindo Shuiichi eventually did get the hair dye he set out to buy that day. He is still called 'baka' by his lover, Yuki.  
  
Eiri Yuki had to have himself committed to a mental institution due to Ryuichi moving in across the hall from him, but was soon let out. He continues to write, but after Heero put in a good word for him, he is also a Gundam pilot now.  
  
Sakuma Ryuichi continued singing in the band Nittle Grasper. He now takes both Wufei and Kumagoro with him everywhere.  
  
Seguchi Touma was accused of several counts of child rape after his wife, Seguchi Mika, found him having sex with two young boys in their home, but was let off due to political pulls from the Winner Corperation in his favor. Afterwards, he divorced his wife, and moved in with his once- manager, Sakano. He still is the president for N-G, but has found a calling in the porn business with his virtual twin, Quatre. They now have their own line of whips, handcuffs, and various other sex toys.  
  
----(Owari)---- 


End file.
